P.E.P.S. (augmentation)
P.E.P.S. is an experimental augmentation in ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided'' that is very similar to the weapon in ''Deus Ex: Human Revolution''. Just like the weapon, it is (supposedly) non-lethal and allows the player to knock down targets with a strong pulse. Description :The Projected Energy Propulsion System, or P.E.P.S., uses an invisible deuterium-fluoride laser to generate a wall of concussive force that knocks down targets and displaces objects. It is invaluable in crowd-control scenarios where threats must be neutralized and casualties kept to a minimum. :The weapon has a long firing cycle, a short operational range, and a lengthy recharge time. :Fire a concussive blast that knocks down targets and scatters objects. :Warning: This augmentation is experimental. Unlocking it will add to the Overclock. :*Activation cost: 2 Praxis :*Activation: manual :*Energy consumption: medium Upgrades Knockback :The base version of this augmentation lets the user fire a quickshot wide-array wave, which knocks back aggressors as well as light objects. At this level, the Knockback augmentation only pushes foes back, it does not have the strength to stun or incapacitate them. :Fire a quickshot that knocks back targets. :*Upgrade requirement: P.E.P.S. :*Upgrade cost: N/A :*Activation: manual :*Energy consumption: medium Precision Diode :Through microscopic alteration of the emission diode, the discharge from the deuterium-fluoride nozzle can be focused into a narrow beam. This beam is more powerful than the blast wave and can render single individuals unconscious. The laser emitter requires a stronger power output, caused by charging the output capacitor briefly, to achieve the effect. :Shape the P.E.P.S emission into a narrow beam that renders targets unconscious. :*Upgrade requirement: Knockback :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: manual :*Energy consumption: medium Gameplay Sharing a lot of elements with the handheld version featured in Human Revolution, the experimental implant PEPS manages to amplify several of its strengths, but doesn't adequately address a number of its weaknesses, making for a rather powerful, but resource intensive, last word in the world of aggressive crowd control. While ammunition is no longer necessary, a fact which in itself dispenses with the lengthy reload process of its predecessor, it instead drains power, and quite a lot. For the more frugal types, one can instead sacrifice time (and further praxis) to channel the wide-array plasma shockwave into a narrow, incredibly precise beam, with the capability to neutralize any human-sized target if caught unaware, and the majority of them even when they are aware, and from max range. Like its older incarnation, Adam's arm cannon projects a hitscan beam, and any character or object in its path will be subjected to intense physics damage, depending primarily on its weight (how armored it is), distance to Adam, 'quality' (how tough it is, rated from trooper to elite), and how many objects the beam has already passed through. For added insult, headshots award the marksman bonus, and thanks to its unique experience rewards, patient players can farm extensive experience with this aug. The first, basic level of the PEPS is a rapid fire (if you have the energy reserves) leafblower configuration, consumption growing the more you spam it, and it can be used to quite easily bully light, unarmored opponents, stunlocking those of trooper level effortlessly, as well as violently push around objects in the environment - a fact one should not overlook, because while there are plenty of heavily armored enemies in the game that laugh at getting knocked over repeatedly, they aren't so prone to laughing off rapid, repeated onslaughts of fridges and candy machines. As for ranges, the quickshot has about a 15 meter range, and a 4 meter wide cone of effect, best employed within 5 or so meters. With enough energy, Adam can use repeated quickshots to KO the hardiest of enemies, despite what the description may make you think. The precision diode mode extends the range to 20 meters, and takes roughly 2 seconds to charge up, while adding enough punch to knock over robots, EXO-suits, and drones if fired from within about 12 meters. While classified as a non-lethal weapon, due to how it works, it's rather the opposite, killing bystanders and bad guys alike with stray car tires and other debris. It's also not very quiet, nor discrete. Notes * Unarmored enemies, like Dvali and ARC soldiers, can quite easily be stunlocked by the knockback mode. * It's possible to earn huge experience rewards if you manage to score headshots with the fully charged beam. * Even robots and EXO-suits can be sent reeling with a focused beam aimed at their legs. Police drones can be knocked out of the air if you score a shot on their body within 12 meters, as well, making them drop downward. This can be exploited slightly by making the drones fly in close to Adam, then blast them in such a way that they crash onto hostile ground personnel that have assumed a defensive formation. * Knockback appears to be limited to affecting 6 enemies maximum. If you snapshop into a crowd of 7, usually, one NPC will be left untouched. * P.E.P.S. in Human Revolution is made by Connaught. Although Mankind Divided concept art shows the Connaught brand, Jensen’s in-game P.E.P.S. has no brand. * P.E.P.S. is far more straightforward to use, and its secondary features (moving obstacles out of the way, bullying big bad guys so you can make your escape, creating make-shift cover from debris in the vicinity, and etc) are all much improved by the fact that it no longer uses ammunition, and the almost-flintlock like reload time of the original was not carried over. * It can take upwards of 20 close-range quickshot hits to knock out armored shadow operatives and armored cops, so while technically doable, the energy cost is a bit on the excessive side. *P.E.P.S. physics damage is brutal. A full health character can easily die from a pointblank shot that sends him into some props, then leaves him colliding with a wall, the familiar skull symbol hovering over him on inspection. Trivia * Deutrium fluoride laser and P.E.P. (real-life P.E.P.S.) are real weapons developed by Mission Research Corporation (now owned by Orbital ATK). * Real-life Deutrium fluoride laser operates at about 3.8 µm (infrared region) and fires continuously. * Hydrogen fluoride laser operates at 2.7-2.9 µm. * Real-life Deutrium fluoride lasers do not produce knockback effects. Instead, painful sensations without wounds are felt. * Deutrium is a heavier isotope of Hydrogen. * Real-life P.E.P.S. fires invisible lasers whose range is up to 2 Km. * Real-life P.E.P.S. package weighs 230 Kg (507 lbs) and is mounted on vehicles instead one's arm. Gallery DXMD peps concept art.jpg DXMD PEPS Augmentation.jpg jason-lavoie-jasonlavoie-peps-01.jpg jason-lavoie-jasonlavoie-peps-02.jpg Category:Arms Augmentation Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided augmentations